the_exodomefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Players/Characters
Characters: Gita: Gita is a 17 year old girl who is the daughter of Hinda (Indian prisoner) and Bo (Chinese prisoner) from Kavarth. Her parents were a part of the Madge group in Kavarth that did not travel from their home base after the domes inside barriers came down before the The Great Dome War. This Madge group in Kavarth decided that when having kids, they would keep the existence of the dome a secret from them in hopes they could live a normal life. So when we first meet Gita she doesn't know she's living in a simulation. Gita is strong and brave and is very independent, but she's also very stubborn and likes to control situations. This is her flaw because she has trouble when others try to help her or when she NEEDS help from other. This becomes a amor struggle for her when she tries to find her parents who go missing and she can't travel the terrain by herself like she thinks she can. On her travels to find her parents, Gita is one in a group of escape believers who find a tear in the dome ( an exit). When she meets this group she is tough about the domes existence. She is one of the first people to leave the dome and well as the first people to leave Ivitica. When given the chance to stay on earth or go to a planet she stays on earth in hopes that her parents find their way out and are still alive. Greg : A head scientist from NESA mainly studies about brain and human relationship. He grew up without parents at orphanage. He always desired love of family for entire of his life. Later, he will become good friend with Richard and use him as a deliverer between outside world and inside dome worlds. Richard : 40 years old post soldier Richard, also a father of young girl Jamie and a husband of Anna, accused by murder for 20 years in prison while doing self-defensing to save his family against his boss. He loves his family so much and tried to submit several petition to insist his innocence but it didn't work out well. Gregory: Leader of the people of Kavarth. Was placed in charge after the elder died due to the harsh weather conditions. A former military sniper who was placed in prison after accidentally killing one of his commanding officers in combat. He is faced with either taking his people on a dangerous journey through Kavarth or staying where he is and his people will die of hunger or the weather. Scott Ryder: Son of the former leader of Anzorous who was appointed leader after his father's passing. Leads his people out of the bubble and makes a pact with a group from Kavarth. He is soon faced with leading his people, along with the people of Kavarth, to find a way out of the secondary planet, Ivitica. Michael Pierce: A 45 year old man from Wyoming who accidentally murdered his wife hunting in his past life. He volunteers for the Exodus Project seeing he has nothing left to lose. He is one of the first prisoners dropped into Kavarth and becomes one of the first leaders of the colony that becomes successful in the Kavarth Exo environment. It wasn't easy for him though, he had trouble seeing a future for himself after the death of his wife but after a few days in the harsh environment he develops strong friendships with his fellow prisoners and wants to lead them to survival. Quinn: A 30 year-old man, who overthrows the dictatorship established on Yulia and becomes the leader of the united islands of Yulia.